This invention relates generally to convenience flashlights for localized illumination in a darkened environment. More particularly, it relates to momentary push button flashlights of simplified, inexpensive construction.
Convenience lights of this type are useful for a variety of applications including illumination of hand held remote control devices in darkened rooms, illumination of key holes in darkened entrances, and illumination of darkened areas and small recesses generally. The lights hitherto employed for these purposes are of a great variety, and in general they achieve the principal object of providing illumination. However, the structures employed frequently consist of an excessive number of parts, are unduly expensive to fabricate, fail to operate reliably or in a convenient manner, or possess some combination of these and other disadvantages.
A principal object of this invention is to provide a flashlight consisting of a minimum number of pans.
A second object is to permit the pans to be assembled readily without tools.
A third object is to provide parts that are formed to retain the elements firmly in accurately predetermined relationship, whereby a sturdy structure and dependable performance are achieved.
With these and other objects hereinafter appearing in view, this invention comprises a thin flashlight consisting of five pans, namely, a bulb with extending leads, a battery of flat disc shape and three molded plastic parts. The flashlight is assembled by slip-fitting two of the plastic parts together to form a thin, flat case, the third part serving as a push button retained in the case.
The case comprises a body and a cover, the body being formed to provide a seat for the battery, and the cover having an aperture opposing the battery. The push button extends through the aperture and is resiliently movable toward and away from the battery.
The push button comprises a first potion extending through the aperture, a second potion forming an abutment with the cover to limit movement away from the body, and a third potion resiliently engaging the battery at all times. Resilient properties of the bulb leads are utilized to open the battery circuit when the push button is released and abuts the cover. The circuit is closed by pushing the button against the resilient forces of said leads and said third portion.